1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to medical devices and more specifically to vacuum aspirators for use in draining amniotic fluids in preparation of delivery of newborn children.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Before delivery of a child, an obstetrician must rupture the amniotic membrane and remove the fluids contained therein. This membrane embraces the baby while it resides in the womb of the mother. Once the membrane is ruptured, most of the fluid can be removed by aspiration and the remaining fluid might be absorbed by sponges and towels. Because the fluid is retained under slight pressure, it sometimes flows about the patient and delivery personnel and thus may hamper normal delivery efficiency. Thus, it is desired to minimize or eliminate flowing of, and conveniently drain and dispose of the fluids.
One device suitable for aspirating fluids is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,771 issued to Estler which shows a suction drainage cup for irrigating the substance of a wound. The device comprises a rigid cup-like structure having spaced walls that form a chamber therebetween communicating with a vacuum source. When the drainage cup is placed over a wound, any fluid substance captured by the cup is aspirated through a plurality of drainage ports located about the lip of the inner wall of the drainage cup.
A similar device, at least in the sense of aspirating fluids, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,810 issued to Akiyama on July 29, 1975. It is specifically adpated to aspirate fluids of cystic tumors and comprises a cup-like vacuum chamber for holding in place the tissue surrounding the tumor. A tubular aspirator having a coaxial drainage tube extends through the cup-like vacuum chamber. The drainage tube also has a sharp cutting edge on the end thereof which is used to puncture the cyst. In its operation, vacuum pressure holds the tissue in place while a physician manually drives the tube so that its cutting edge punctures the cyst. The cyst is then drained through the drainage tube.
While these devices are suitable for their respective applications, there is sometimes a need to perform simultaneously both vacuum aspiration and puncturing while, at the same time, shielding the patient and delivery personnel from the fluid substance.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide an aspirator and shield assembly serving those combined functions, the components of which may be used separately or together, and wherein each component performs an aspirating function.
It is another object of the invention to provide an aspirator assembly useful for aspirating amniotic fluids during childbirth operations whereby an amniotic membrane can be punctured and the fluids contained therein can be confined within the aspirator assembly and then vacuum aspirated without splashing thereof about the patient.
It is another object of the invention to provide an aspirator assembly adaptable to a variety of configurations so as to perform a variety of different aspirating functions.
Other advantages, objects and features of the invention will become apparent upon review of the succeeding disclosure taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.